The Honesty Of True Love
by Threepink
Summary: Isabella Garcia Sharpio is looking for true love and joined a competition to win Prince Phineas's heart.Will she succseed or will she lose the competition?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer. I. DO. NOT. OWN. PHINEAS. AND. FERB.

There was a young youth,

Who questioned the honesty of love,

As she tried to find the truth,

And find her beloved,

Isabella sighed as she sank to the ground, putting her delicate hands on her face.

"Will I ever find a true prince?" She questioned herself, "And prove to myself love is true?"

She stood up back again, and walked to the next village to find her true prince.

Danville-Age.

She walked in the market square, stopping every now and then after hearing interesting gossip.

"Have you heard of the prince's contest to find a bride?"

She stopped, turning her head towards the source of the voice.

There stood an old woman who was selling some fruit.

"Well then young girl, have you?"

Isabella realized the old lady was talking to her, and slowly shook her head.

"Well, you should join the contest!" The old woman smiled kindly. "You seem to be of age to marry."

Isabella shook her head. "The prince would most likely be happy with a prettier maiden."

The old lady grinned, showing her toothless mouth.

"I knew from the look of your pure face, the prince and you will be a match made from heaven!"

Isabella smiled slightly, wondering if the old woman's words may come true.

The old woman bent down to look under her table and after finding what she wanted, stood back up handing Isabella an entry form to the contest.

"There you go young girl," The old woman smiled. "Join the contest, won't you?"

Isabella hesitantly took the small piece of paper from the old lady's outstretched hand, smiling gratefully at the old lady as she waved and went to the town square to enter herself to the contest.

Isabella slid her entry form on the table.

"Wait at the back of the line." The half-asleep guard mumbled.

Isabella looked at the line, shocked at how long it was.

She made her way to the back of the line, taking a deep breath and letting it out silently.

After more than three hours of waiting, only one person was in between her and the door of either her happiness or sadness.

The girl in front of her squealed at her turn as she skipped in the room.

After 3 minutes, she heard a cry as the girl ran out in tears.

She bit her lip nervously as the guard waved his arm gesturing it was her turn as she took a deep breath and entered.

She saw a bored looking judge and nearly swooned when she saw the prince.

She saw his bored eyes look at her, slowly changing to curiosity.

"Sit down."

The bored voice snapped her out of her thoughts, as she obediently sat down.

"How old are you?"

"18, sir."

She bit her lip.

The prince now was looking at her closely, grinning slightly.

"Why can't you marry a normal boy, unlike the prince?"

"An old lady told me I should try out for the contest."

"So are you joining this for fun?"

The prince was now leaning in very closely, curious of her answer.

"I joined this to find the honesty and purity of true love." Isabella looked at the judge. "To find the truth."

The judge soon looked impressed at her impressive answer, as he gestured to one of the seats at the back of the room.

Her heart filled with joy as she stood up and walked toward one of the chairs at the back sitting down.

At last, one more overly sweet girl made her way towards the back sets and sat down next to Isabella.

"Hi, I'm Isabella, what's your name?" Isabella grinned at the girl.

The girl scoffed and scowled at Isabella.

"Why are you here?" She growled at Isabella. "You are a peasant- and I in the mean time, am a lord of Belkinforth's daughter.

Isabella's smile faltered as she slowly sat down in her seat, watching as one by one all the girls failed.

The prince grinned as he made his way towards them.

"I am Prince Phineas," He bowed down. "What are your names?"

As he extended his hand, Isabella reached out to take it but the snobby girl took it, slapping away Isabella's hand in the process.

"Getrude" the girl giggled fakely, twirling her curls with her free hand. "Getrude Belkinforth."

Phineas smiled stiffly, slowly let go of her hand, and grabbed Isabella's one and kissed it slowly, much to Getrude horror.

"Isabella." She whispered. "Isabella Garcia-Sharpio."

Phineas grinned and took her hand, leading her outside to the carriages leading to the palace.

"One girl goes in one carriage with my boring assistant judge." Phineas grinned. "And one with me."

Isabella looked in Phineas eyes, and saw a hint of playfulness.

She slightly smiled, determined she knows how to master this game.

"I would LOVE TO SIT NEXT TO THE PRINCE!" Getrude grinned from ear to ear. "Will you mind, Bella?"

Isabella frowned slightly at the nickname, covering it up with a happy smile again.

"I wouldn't want to invade the prince's privacy." Isabella smiled, bowing and walking towards the other plainer carriage.

Phineas grinned and quickly grabbed Isabella's hand.

Getrude growled and made her way to the plain carriage as Phineas led a giggling Isabella to the fancy carriage."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb.

(A/N I was a bit upset with the number of reviews that I got…. No reviews at all… Please review so that the story can continue!)

(I never knew that Cadence middle name is Gertrude, so if you are wondering, there you have it!)

As soon as Isabella got off the magnificent carriage, she saw a small little peasant girl in front of her.

"Would you spare some food?"

Before Isabella could answer, Belkinforth pushed her away and stomped over to the poor child.

She took out a loaf of bread from her pocket, and held out the bread to the girl.

When the girl was about to take it, Belkinforth pulled back the bread and ate it daintily.

The girls eyes started to water as the Prince behind them was about to walk over to the girl to give her some food when Isabella walked over to the girl and knelt down, taking out a small delicate pastry.

"There you go," Isabella smiled handing over the pastry. "You look starved."

The girl hesitantly took the pastry, cautious in case Isabella was like Belkinforth, and slowly ate it.

The little girls face brightened up as she ate the small pastry in one bite, looking at Isabella as if for more.

Isabella let out a twinkly laugh before reaching in her pocket, taking out a small white handkerchief, then carefully taking out a handful of pastries and wrapping it inside the handkerchief, slowly handing it to the girl.

She squealed with glee before thanking Isabella and then running to where she lived.

Isabella stood up, and right after she did, Phineas grabbed her hand and they ran into the castle as Belkinforth fumed in anger.

As they entered the throne room, Isabella quickly curtsied when she saw the King and the Queen, while Belkinfoth tried to copy Isabella's dainty manners but failed as her curtsey caused her to fall, with her face planted on the floor.

"Are these the candidates then, my boy?" King Lawrence asked Phineas.

"Yeah, dad." Phineas grinned from ear to ear. "We just passed the generosity test.

Suddenly, a certain little girl appeared from behind one of the guards back, waving at Isabella but scowling at Belkinforth.

Isabella's eyes widened while Belkinforth nearly screamed upon remembering how she treated the girl, who was actually a vital part of the competition.

"Who passed?" The king asked, although completely aware of who did win.

Phineas grinned and gestured over to Isabella, who blushed deeply.

The king smiled and excused himself before dragging Phineas to the corner of the room.

Phineas grinned before pointing to Isabella. "Her."

"The raven haired beauty, eh?" The king chuckled. "Now that's a fine catch. Good luck, my boy!"

Phineas just blushed.

"The cooking test."

Belkinforth smirked at Isabella.

"I have this wrapped around my perfect little finger, peasant!"

Isabella rolled her eyes and smiled. "Good luck to you too?"

As Belkinforth and Isabella made their dishes, Isabella walked over to one of the big cabinets to get some blueberries which was, of course, the very important part of her blueberry cake.

Belkinforth smiled evilly as she pulled out a vile containing green liquid that was crushed out of poison ivy and poured it into the dough in Isabella's bowl.

As it was the testing time, Isabella's cake was beautiful, although sabotaged by Belkinforth.

The prince scooped a bit of Belkinforth's cake before putting it in his mouth.

He smiled a bit and gave the King a thumbs up.

Belkinforth smiled proudly before sticking her tongue out at an annoyed Isabella.

Although when it was time to try out Isabella's cake, the prince covered his mouth and ran to the nearest toilet.

Isabella was close to tears and ran out to pack her bags.

Belkinforth smirked evilly.

Suddenly, everyone heard another prince clear his throat.

Now that the green haired prince has everyone's attention, he walked to the cake and held it up for everyone to see.

Then he smashed it in Belkinforth's face.

She shrieked as the servants scampered around trying to clean her face and calm her down.

The already very mad king finally cracked.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF ALL THIS?!" The king boomed after he realized he couldn't take it anymore.

Ferb walked over and grabbed a vile from Belkinforth's pocket, and then he held up an ivy leaf.

He then poured a bit of liquid from the vile into Belkinforth's strawberry cake, and then took down the blueberry cake bowl from Belkinforth's cake and then dragging a food taster.

The food taster tested both the cakes, and then quickly nodded before running to the bathroom.

Phineas returned and he smiled weakly at everyone before looking at the people in the room. "Hey, where's Isabella?"

Suddenly, they heard someone slowly open the door.

Isabella's eyes were puffy and red from crying, and she smiled weakly before turning to walk out.

Suddenly, she was pulled back by Phineas and held in a tight embrace.

She nearly swooned while Belkinforth was fuming in anger.

Soon, she felt a tap on her back and she turned around and chuckled weakly as she saw the strong glare of the king.

"If this happens again, you are OUT."

Belkinforth nervously nodded before running out of the room.

Phineas pulled back from Isabella, but not before he planted a soft kiss on her cheek.

She gasped as he winked and walked to his dad.

Isabella walked over to Ferb and hugged him.

"Thank you." She said as she pulled back, to which Ferb responded by blinking.

"I will get you in the next contest. Belkinforth spat with venom. "Isabella."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb.

"Now we have the caring test!" Phineas grinned. "I am going to give you each five baby animals that were abused by their previous owners. At the end of the day, if you succeed making all of the baby animals happy, you will win the test."

"You will be given two rooms, the toilet and a bedroom."

Belkinforth smirked at Isabella's excited face.

"_What does she know about baby animals, anyway?"_

Boy, was Belkinforth wrong.

As they were given ten baby animals to choose from, Belkinforth snatched five of the cutest, leaving Isabella with the scruffy ones.

But her smile never faltered as she slowly picked up each one with care and with five little animals in her arms, she headed towards the bathroom she was given to complete her task.

Meanwhile, Belkinforth reached her sharp manicured nails and grabbed the little animal up, causing the poor little puppy to whimper in pain.

However, she took no notice and continued to hold the animal in the painful position.

She wrinkled her nose at the strong smell that was the result of the little dog's previous owner's regret and was tempted to drop the poor dog until she realized that Prince Ferb was watching her every move from the corner of the room.

She frowned.

"_Little tattletale, can't do anything with him around."_

She grabbed all the animals and squeezed them all in her hold and pressed them against her chest, leaving the poor animals legs dangling in the air.

She scoffed at Ferb and walked out of the room, her nose high in the air.

Isabella wrinkled her nose and giggled as the little puppy she had chosen shook itself in the bathtub, spraying water everywhere, including onto Isabella.

She stroked the animal's fur and she examined the puppy's cuts around it's body and frowned.

"I hope this people don't call themselves owners!" She patted the dog on the back. She made sure that she chose the right bottle and squeezed out some special liquid and rubbed it on the little animal's body, making it lie down in the tub."

After some time, she took out a tub of water and took the bowl that was floating on top and scooped some water and poured it onto the puppy, which after feeling the cold water shook itself again, making Isabella twice as wet.

She wiped some sweat from her head.

"Four more to go!" Isabella then stared at the puppy.

Originally the puppy had black fur, and now it was a nice shade of peach!

She dried it with the towel next to her and dried it carefully, making sure the towel doesn't rub to hard, especially now that she knows the poor animal has cuts on its body.

She then scooped up the puppy gently and to the bedroom, and once there she let it down on the bed and took the next animal who was currently licking it's paws and sitting on the carpet.

She saw some big gashes on the poor kitten and sighed.

"_I have to remember to get some medicine for the poor baby animals."_

Belkinforth growled and dropped all of them in the tub for her work to be done faster, immediately making the water completely black from all the dirty animals combined.

"Alright, now time to clean all of you poor animals!"

Belkinforth got a whole bottle of the liquid but didn't bother to look, and turns out it was black dye!

She squeezed it into the water and watched in confusion as she watched the animals getting blacker by the minute.

She shrugged it off, thinking they were naturally black and the dirt that was on them was actually grey that made their dark fur lighter.

The animals mewed and yapped as she just sloshed some water at them and poured a whole bucket of water on their heads before smiling at her victory and ability to clean animals wonderfully.

"I bet Isabella does not even stand a chance!" Belkinforth grinned and scooped all of the animals out and laid them on the towel, letting them naturally dry and didn't once think of them catching a cold.

Isabella smiled as she laid on the bed in exhaustion as she watched the now clean little animals run around and playing with the toys given to them on the floor.

She walked to the table at the corner of the room and held up the medicine on the table and scooped up the puppy and laid it on the bed.

"Puppy, I guess it's time for me to be a nurse!" Isabella giggled, but it seemed to be the puppy got the message and it started to yap and jump of the bed.

"Oh, no!" Isabella cried, immediately regretting her words.


End file.
